Unexpected Kinghts
by ZL
Summary: (Chapter 9 up!)Five knights of the unexpected meet up with King Arthur and his kinghts to rescue the pope. With thier good swordsmanship,more company and more fun, everything seems lighter...or is it? Expect the Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

ZL's note- Hey guys. It took me quite awhile to actually get this story in my head. This story includes scenes from the movies and I changed some of the parts too. Hope you'll like it. Please not that all the characters are all fiction and this work is on my own originality except scenes from the film. If any person or persons is like any of my own characters is purely coincidence.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur.  
  
Unexpected Knights. Chapter 1 Written by ZL  
  
I spat out my drink and coughed.  
  
When my captain kissed one of the knights I let my dear jaw dropped.  
  
Melanie let a small little wink and sat down with us.  
  
"That's rough," Raciel said glumly taking her drink.  
  
"Oh come on Raciel, brighten up, it's time to have some fun," Melanie said smiling.  
  
"Oh? I don't think I would do that with one of King Arthur's knights," I said smiling slyly.  
  
Now it was my Captain Melanie's turn to spit out her drink and cough.  
  
"What?" she asked blustered.  
  
"You didn't know?" I said the sly smile turning into a cheeky one.  
  
She looked at knight and let out a deep flush. I started laughing.  
  
"Lady, are you free tonight?" a rather handsome knight whom she kissed asked her.  
  
I couldn't help it but laugh even harder. Well, I wasn't the only one, the rest of the heroines-Raciel, Ragonet and Faccacia- did the same as well.  
  
Melanie cast us a nasty glance and said, "Sure, I don't see why not?" she said adding a mysterious smile.  
  
"With Melanie, expect the unexpected," Ragonet added laughing.  
  
"Really? I love women like that," the knight said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Typical," I muttered but loud enough for everyone around the table to hear.  
  
"How about you lady? Care to join me as well?" the knight said looking at me.  
  
The rest of my friends laughed except me who blushed and drank my drink instead of replying.  
  
"No thanks," I said seriously.  
  
I became aware that another two men were throwing knives.  
  
"Tristan, how do you do that?" one of the knights-youngest of them all- asked.  
  
"I aim for the middle," Tristan replied.  
  
I smiled happily. Time to show off some of my skills.  
  
I walked calmly and slowly towards the men and grabbed a knife from Tristan's pocket.  
  
"Like that boy," I said; and then I threw my knife which landed on the knight named Tristan knife right in the centre.  
  
"There goes our show off friend," Faccacia said smiling obviously proud of me.  
  
"Well I can't help it if I'm good," I said shrugging and smiling at the same time on the looks of the surprised faces.  
  
"Alright Misty," a pleasant looking lady, Vanora said carrying her baby.  
  
"Sing for us," her lover, Borrs she told me said.  
  
"No," she declined but Borrs forced her too and in the end she sang us a beautiful song. It captured many hearts and many people stopped what they were doing just to listen her sing. I had to admit, I was drifted away for awhile until I spotted a man walking in. Arthur, the knight from the great wall.  
  
ZL's note- Well? What do you think? Please send me your comments. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

ZL's note- Hi again! Thanks to XQZmyDORKYnez and Shauna for reviewing hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
Unexpected Knights. Chapter 1 Written by ZL  
  
I could have nearly sworn that Sir Arthur avoided his knights when they called out to him, but maybe I was hallucinating. I shrugged it off but as words came out of his mouth, it not only surprised me but the knights too.  
  
"What!" the knight who seems to be the youngest shouted, however, another laughed. I ignored the commotion and joined my friends, they were unusually quiet and all looked at me when I came and sat down.  
  
"What?" I asked puzzled by the unusual quietness.  
  
"We're joining them to rescue the pope," Ragonet said glumly.  
  
"Who?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Arthur's knights," my captain said smiling a little.  
  
I went silent as the news rushed over me. More blood and more killing? I have to reconsider that.  
  
"What! Why?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"That's why we came here in the first place," Faccacia said obviously sad that she hadn't been inform till now.  
  
Melanie nodded. "I was ordered by our king."  
  
"And what's our reward?" I asked.  
  
"Our release," Raciel said sipping her drink.  
  
"I thought that's what he said about a month ago in our last quest," I said angrily.  
  
"We have no choice," Melanie shrugged.  
  
"I can't believe this? All of you is going to fall for our king's trap the second time? What did he say, exactly," I nearly shouted.  
  
"He said he'll release us once we come back like them," Melanie said throwing a sideway glance towards the knights who were still arguing. "And who is 'us'," I asked.  
  
Raciel looked up.  
  
"Cursed our king," she said that bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Well-," my captain said.  
  
"Out with the truth Captain; and the truth is that he didn't really specify who 'us' is," I said. People were starting to stare at me; I ignored them but realized that the other knights had scattered and probably getting ready to go on their journey.  
  
"So you're not coming with us?" asked Melanie raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" With that, I stormed off angrily towards the stables only to find two men there quarrelling with each other.  
  
ZL's note-Well what do you think? Review please! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

ZL's note-I'm going to change some of the dialogue in the movie during the scene. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Unexpected Knights. Chapter 1 Written by ZL  
  
I stopped in my tracks and hid behind the wall.  
  
"-why?" a voice I recognized said.  
  
"You would not understand Lancelot," Arthur I heard saying.  
  
"Sure I don't, but this journey we take is suicide. You're risking everybody's life, especially Galahads'. He's still a boy, not yet a man," Lancelot said angrily.  
  
"This journey I promise Lancelot and you'll get your papers," Arthur said.  
  
"That's what you said this morning!" Lancelot said.  
  
I moved my feet but by accident, and stepped on a branch. Silence filled in the air.  
  
"Who's there?" Lancelot called out suddenly.  
  
I stood there thinking whether I should run or just walk in; I picked the second choice.  
  
"A woman just listening on gossip," I said walking in shrugging.  
  
They both stared at each other than at me.  
  
"Lady, may I please know your name?" asked Arthur politely.  
  
"Misty; and I'll advice you to remember that name as me and my knights are joining you for this suicide journey," I said.  
  
Lancelot jaw dropped.  
  
"Women are joining us?" asked Lancelot aloud.  
  
"Well, I think I seemed to forget to inform you about that," Arthur said hastily.  
  
"You can fight?" Lancelot asked casting his eyes on me.  
  
I was aware I looked rather weak and pale, and looked as though I hadn't any strength left in my body, but as they used to say: never judge a book by its cover.  
  
"Didn't you see my throwing earlier?" I asked smirking.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Arthur.  
  
Although he knew me and my friends were joining him and his knights; I don't think he expected one which is young and look horribly weak and pale.  
  
"Eighteen," I replied walking towards my horse: a black stallion.  
  
Both of the knights were surprised.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the youngest," I said stroking my horse.  
  
I treated horses as though they were humans, I love them and love riding one too.  
  
"Where's your saddle?" asked Lancelot eyeing the black stallion.  
  
"I don't need one," I said shrugging and hoped on the horse back easily.  
  
Lancelot was amused but Arthur was thinking about something else.  
  
"You say your name is Misty," he said suddenly pacing around the stable.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"One of the few roman women knights?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" I asked.  
  
He smiled. "People say you throw knives better than anyone. Is it true?" Arthur asked.  
  
I laughed. "So the legend has been told even to the greatest of all knights."  
  
Than I said more seriously, "Well I wouldn't say that I throw knives better than everyone after all I haven't met everyone on this earth."  
  
"Ah, another good trade people say about you, they say you're modest," Arthur added in.  
  
"That's the last thing I expect Misty to be," snorted a voice.  
  
I turned and than smiled.  
  
"Well at least I'm much modest than you eh? Ragonet?" I retorted with a low growl.  
  
"And you are-?" Arthur began to ask. "I'm Ragonet, and you must be Arthur" Ragonet said introducing herself and forcing the knight to shake hands with her.  
  
"And you must be Lancelot," Ragonet said turning her head towards the other curly-haired knight.  
  
"Yes you're right lady," Lancelot said eyeing Ragonet magnificent body. I however, snorted.  
  
"Don't be fooled by Ragonet prettiness. She can be a real devil at times," I said letting out a sly smile.  
  
Ragonet laughed. "Oh, you're just jealous."  
  
I snorted again and rode away on my horse leaving the beautiful Ragonet with the handsome Lancelot. 


	4. Chapter 4

ZL's note- Hey! Sorry it took me quite awhile to update! Thanks to waffle and Cres143 for reviewing! Oh by the way Cres143, nice story you're writing so far. Keep it up!  
  
Unexpected Knights. Chapter 1 Written by ZL  
  
"I hate coming here!" I shouted loudly.  
  
"Shut up Misty. It's just rainy here, that's all," Melanie said.  
  
"Shush!" Arthur said suddenly stopping his horse.  
  
"Woads," Lancelot said glumly.  
  
I stopped my horse.  
  
A sudden arrow came towards me; hearing it, I caught it with my bare hands.  
  
"Whoa Misty! Nice catch," Gawain I learned the name from Lancelot, said, impressed.  
  
I shrugged and threw the arrow down.  
  
"Watch out!" Ragonet yelled as Arthur's horse stepped on a trap. Something shot up, but I wasn't sure as thousands of arrows suddenly were shooting towards me.  
  
I jumped down from my horse. "Duck!" I cried out to Galahad; the youngest of all knights. He ducked just in time as the arrow shot passed him and landed on a tree.  
  
Arthur galloped his horse to the other side. I followed him close behind. Woads were gathering around us. We were cornered.  
  
Suddenly, a huge sound came blustering in our ears.  
  
"What the-," I tried to said when I realized the Woads were retreating back; reluctantly.  
  
"What the heck was that?" I asked standing on the ground.  
  
"Somebody is calling them back. Probably Merlin," Tristan said quietly.  
  
"Just when I thought I could have some fun," I said dully.  
  
"Ah, so you're a blood thirsty one just like our Tristan," Lancelot said nastily.  
  
Raciel snorted. "The day Misty kills someone is the day when the sky falls."  
  
I grinned. "You make me sound an angel my friend."  
  
"Aren't you?" Raciel asked smiling.  
  
"Let's rest here," Arthur said coming towards us.  
  
We agreed and set up a small fire.  
  
"So you never killed anybody despite your years as a knight?" Dagonet, a man with a kind heart asked.  
  
"I only had two years," I said.  
  
"Long enough to at least kill an army," Lancelot said. I merely shrugged.  
  
"I guess we found you a companion Galahad," Gawain said.  
  
"Well I killed some beasts before," Galahad said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, with the help of me," Gawain added in.  
  
The man started laughing and the rain started to get heavier.  
  
"I can't wait to get off this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain said looking at the rain falling. "I think you can start courting Misty. You two have so much in common," Lancelot said while the rest laughed. I could have slapped him but when I saw that Galahad was blushing furiously, I restrained myself. "I'll be waiting," I said instead which made them laugh even harder. The laughter soon died away and Bors sighed. "What's up?" the usually quiet Faccacia asked. "Just thinking about my bastards," Bors said looking deep into the fire. I looked around; everybody was quiet out of a sudden. I knew they were thinking about their family though I wasn't sure whether the rest of the knights had one. "I think we better go," Arthur said getting up. "Yeah, I hate this rain anyway," I said. As I hoped on the horse, I noticed that Tristan had an eagle resting on his hand. I galloped towards him. "You like animals?" I asked amused; surprised that such a person who enjoys killing likes animals. He smiled at me and I realized that is was my first time seeing him smile. "They make me happy. I'm sure you feel the same way too," Tristan said. Suddenly, the eagle left his hand and landed on my shoulder. "See my pet likes you too," he said riding next tom me. I began to stroke the eagle and it began cooing. Gawain who was nearby was surprised. "What the heck? The last time I tried stroking Tristan's stupid eagle I got bit; and I known it for months! And you! You barely even seen it and it's on your shoulder already," Gawain said angrily. I and Tristan just grinned.  
  
ZL's note- Okay just to let you know Misty is not in love with Tristan or Galahad. It's just to let you know what Misty is like. Oh, and what do you think? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

ZL's note- First I would like to thank ChildlikeEmpress for reviewing. Well just to reply what you had said. What I mean is that Misty won't have a relationship with Tristan and Galahad but there will be a dash of romance if you want to know. Sorry about the confusion. Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!  
  
Unexpected Knights.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Written by ZL   
  
We arrived soon to our destination. When I saw the people in front of the gate, I got the shocked of my life. They were serfs; thin and bony. An old man at the corner wrists cuff was hanging with no clothes and many scars on his back caught my eye. The sight was horrifying.   
  
"I am Arthur Castus from Hadrian's wall. Open the gate!" yelled Arthur.  
  
The gate opened and a plump man welcomed us. "Ah welcome knights! My name is Marcus Honorius. So you're the famous roman I heard about. I didn't know your knights consisted of women though. What can I do for you?"   
  
His eyes rested on me and my five companions. My eyes bored into his. I could see his coldness in them despite being a pope.   
  
"Who amongst you is Alecto?" asked Arthur his eyes browsing around.   
  
"I am," replied a thin boy with a rather pale face.   
  
"I am Alecto's father, what it is do you need from him?" asked Marcus.   
  
I noticed that serfs were gathering and watching the commotion.  
  
"An army of Saxons are heading this way. I have been sent here to evacuate you and your family," Arthur replied coldly.   
  
"That is impossible! All our belongings are here. I am sure Rome will send an army," he said.   
  
I hoped down from the horse. This guy was getting on my nerves.   
  
"They have us," Arthur said breathing in.   
  
"We cannot. It's impossible!" Marcus said stubbornly.   
  
I had enough. I did the only way I could do. I walked up to him and punched him on his face; he stumbled and fell to the ground. The guards nearby make a slight movement but stopped when I started talking.   
  
"Look, I have no intention too to help you and your people. Further more I am not willing to sacrifice my life for yours. However, you are our key to bring me and the knights here our freedom. So you'd better follow our instructions or I make sure I'll force everyone of you to the wall," I said hissing every word that came out of my mouth.   
  
I could see fear beginning to cloud his eyes but I was sure he was ready to follow us back to the wall.   
  
"Lady, me and the knights are hungry, get them some food," Arthur said grinning to a woman standing next to Marcus.   
  
I turned my head from him and began to walk slowly towards my stallion. All of the knights were pleased and Dagonet remarked, "Remind me Lancelot never ever to mess with this lady here and be stubborn." Even Tristan let out a small smile.   
  
"Are you from Rome," one of the serf asked Bors.   
  
"From hell," Bors replied nastily.   
  
I saw that serfs were starting to move slowly and realized that Arthur was walking towards where the old man was. I ran there and blended in with the crowd.   
  
"Who is this man," Arthur asked to the crowd of surf surveying the scars and his wounds on his body.   
  
"He's our village elder. He defied-," a man tried to say but stopped when he saw Faccaia drawing out her sword and slash the ropes with it.   
  
Faccacia look at the people around disgustedly.   
  
"For goodness sake! He's your village older and you leave him hanging like that? Are you all humans?" Faccacia asked angrily.   
  
I was sure that the men were shocked to see Faccacia outburst. I got to admit I was shocked too for it was rare to see the timid Faccacia being angry or even shouting.   
  
"Somebody, help this man," Arthur said to the crowd. A lady wearing a grey gown stepped forward and helped the old man.   
  
The crowd soon dispersed and everyone continued what they were doing.   
  
"Where should we camp?" I asked.   
  
"Don't think anyone would offer us their homes. We'll camp and the corner there," Lancelot said.   
  
We all took his advice and started to camp at the corner of the place. It was nearly nightfall and the weather began to grow chilly.   
  
"Cold?" Lancelot asked when he saw me shivering.   
  
"Just need to start up a fire and I'll be find," I replied, collecting a few branches around me to start up a fire.   
  
"I'm going to scout the area. See how far the Saxons are," Tristan said riding up to us.   
  
"Wait. I'll go with you," Faccacia said standing up.   
  
I looked at both of them. I could have sworn Tristan was happy with Faccacia going with him.   
  
"Come along than," Tristan said.   
  
"Alright," replied Faccacia.   
  
Both of them rode their horses into the woods and the rest of us saw them for awhile until they disappeared from our sight.   
  
ZL's note- Chapter 5 done! Hope you like it. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

ZL's note- Hey everyone! Oh man! I'm so sorry about the mistake of Tristan's pet. Really, but thanks for informing me Tian Sirki. And thanks to waffle and RochdurBaggins for reviewing as well. Sorry about the mistake! Here's chapter 6.

Unexpected Knights.

Chapter 6

Written by ZL

As dawn came, Tristan and Faccaia returned.

"Saxons are heading this way. They'll reach here by nightfall," Tristan said.

Faccacia turned to me and grinned; I grinned back.

"How many?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"An entire army," Tristan replied. "One to the north and the other to the south."

Raciel hearing this walked towards us.

"Which way should we go?" Arthur asked.

"East," Raciel replied. All of us turned and stared at her.

"What?" Lancelot asked joining us.

"It's safer," I said.

Arthur eyes suddenly traveled from us to a small wooden little house near the walls.

"You think someone is captured and starved inside there?" I asked.

Arthur looked at me for awhile than walked towards the house.

There were guards standing in front of the door guarding it.

"What's this?" Arthur asked staring at the roman guards.

The rest of the knights followed as well, some on their horses.

"You cannot enter," a guard said flatly.

"Dagonet," Arthur said gesturing towards his knight.

Dagonet stepped forward and swung his axe on the rocks which was protecting the door.

As the rocks crumbled onto the floor, the door revealed.

"Key?" Arthur asked looking at the guards who were petrified.

"Its lock from the inside," one replied, eyes big.

I took out my knife which I place hidden under my clothes.

"No problem," I said grinning walking towards the door.

I use my knife and enter it through the key hole and turned it until I heard a click. I push the door roughly and gestured towards Dagonet for him to go him. Lancelot, Arthur, Gawain, Melanie, Raciel and I followed in as well while the others stood outside guarding the door.

A stench flowed out as I walked down the flight of stairs and I flinched when I smelled it.

"Who are these defilers of the Lords temple?" asked a priest when we walked in.

"One who serves the Lord better," I replied disgustedly looking around.

There were many cages and cells for people who probably defied the priest dumb orders and mostly all were dead in them.

"Search for survivors," Arthur said opening cells and cages.

"Stop! What are you-," a monk tried to say but Gawain swiftly move and put a sword near his throat.

"One more move and you'll join them," Gawain said threateningly.

I looked around and heard a sound but I forgot about it when Dagonet pulled a frightened young boy from an underground cellar.

"You must not fear me," Dagonet said carrying the boy out of the musty smelled place.

Just then, both Arthur and Lancelot pulled out a young woman and I noticed as Arthur carried her out that she was a woad.

"Lancelot, wait," I said as the rest followed out.

Lancelot stood still when I called out to him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"There's one more," I said trying to listen out for the sound I heard just now.

"What!" Lancelot said looking around.

I spotted the cell where Lancelot and Arthur carried out the woman from and I crawled into it.

"What are you doing?" Lancelot asked.

I looked around the small little cell and spotted another smaller cell next to it.

I crawled towards it and inside I saw another young pale and weak lady sitting at the corner afraid to even move.

"What's happening?" Lancelot asked crawling in.

"Oh my," he gasped when he saw what I saw.

I opened the cell gate and said, "Quick! Carry her out."

Lancelot crawled in without even hesitating and carried the woman gently out.

I sighed and looked around. I doubt anyone could have her those chains on her and she would have been left in this place to suffer and die.

I crawled out slowly. Disgusted on what I saw, I climbed back up to the fresh air which awaited me.

I breathed the lovely air as I walked out of the horrible place.

Arthur was yelling at Marcus when I came out and I saw Tristan looking at the woad with distaste.

I walked towards Lancelot who was tending the woman I found in the cell.

"Misty! Do you know who that is?" Melanie asked to my surprise shouting happily.

"Who?" I asked staring at the woman lying down on the floor.

"Jest," Raciel replied quietly.

I stared at the weak woman who passed out and laughed.

"You got to be kidding me. So this is my sister?" I asked aloud.

Lancelot looked at us surprised.

"You have a sister?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ragonet.

I laughed even harder.

"Wall them back up," Arthur said to his knights but all were looking at me puzzled by my behavior.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked looking from Lancelot to me.

"This pretty lady here seems to be Misty's sister," Lancelot said.

My laughter fell eventually when I turned serious.

"You're telling me this is Jest. My sister?" I asked again looking at my fellow knights.

Ragonet nodded at me grimly. "We all thought she was dead; but looks like she was captured and was held as serfs."

I looked at her than at my sister. So I wasted my blood and many souls just to find her? I sighed and walked away as the my companions and friends stared after me.

ZLs note- My longest chapter yet! Gosh, I never expected myself for Misty to find another person in the cells or even having a sister. It just came suddenly popping into my head! What do you think of this idea though? Should I stick to this or should I delete it and place it with another one? Review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Zl's note- Hey! Okay, so I finally got the next chapter up! Thanks Tian for reviewing. I decided to go along with the sister. Enjoy!

Unexpected Knights.

Chapter 7

Written by ZL

"Pack up, all of you. We're starting to move now," I heard Arthur yelled as I walked down a slope.

I grabbed my horse and mounted on it and, Ragonet joined me. We started riding towards the mountains.

The ride was quiet as we rode slowly.

"Aren't you going to see whether your sister is okay?" Ragonet asked quietly after awhile.

I shrugged and rode towards the wagon where the wounded was being healed. Inside, I found Arthur and Dagonet inside it.

"How are they?" I asked looking towards my sister although I was disturbed by Arthur's actions.

Dagonet looked at me while tending to the boy he found.

"Your sister...she's having a high fever," Dagonet said.

I looked at her to him. I crawled towards her and touched her forehead. It was horribly hot.

"Did she-,"

There was a sudden groan and all of us turn to the sullen pale lady.

"Where am I?" she asked spotting us.

I sighed.

"Tell me; does the name Misty sound familiar to you?" I asked softly.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Misty..."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down.

"Green eyes...you're my sister," my sister said.

I nodded sullenly.

"God bless the soul. I've been searching for you everywhere, and now I finally found you," she said and started crying.

She gave a sudden hug. She then let me go and fell back to her original position.

I looked sharply at Dagonet.

"Do you have Rigid?" I asked.

He looked at me astounded.

"How do you know such a medicine?" he asked me back.

I repeated my question again avoiding his question.

"If I have, I would cure her and this boy here a long time ago," he replied still looking at me in a surprise manner.

I jumped out of the wagon only to find Lancelot right outside it.

"Whoa!" he said as the horse went on twos.

Once he stabled it, Lancelot turned to look at me.

"Where you're going?" he asked spotting Arthur as he came out behind me.

"No where. Just need to get some Rigid," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A kind of medicine," I replied whistling for my horse.

The sound of galloping horse soon arrived. I opened the bag which was on my horse and took out the few and rare medicine I had. I went back to the wagon.

"Here," I said to Dagonet. "Feed them this."

"Where in the world you get that?" Dagonet asked looking at the grass looking medicine.

I forced the medicine into his hands. Dagonet quickly put some of the medicine in both my sister and the boy's mouth and forced some water into them.

As I looked at Dagonet feeding the sick medicine, I noticed the Guinevere looking at me.

"I heard of you. Misty, the warrior and the healer. My father told me you cured sicknesses which could not be cured," Guinevere said studying me.

I smiled weakly and left the wagon before Dagonet could say anything.

Night fell. Tristan rode towards me and informed me that we were stopping to rest. He then galloped of towards the forest.

"Where is he going?" I asked Galahad who was right in front of me.

"Killing Saxons," he replied grinning.

I dismounted from my horse and went to find my friends. I found them in front starting up a fire.

"Anyone going to tell me more about my sister?" I asked looking at them.

No one replied and I didn't bother to ask again. Instead, I went scouting around trying to search for something interesting to do. I did. I spotted Lancelot staring at Guinevere who was in the wagon having a scrub. I grinned and sneaked up behind him.

ZL's note- Okay, I'm not sure how long this story will go to be honest, but I'm trying to sum up everything. Oh, and if you're looking for real action, don't worry is coming up next!


	8. Chapter 8

ZL's note- Oh my gosh! I finally updated. I'm so sorry about the long delay. I have this competition coming up and it is killing me! Anyway, chapter 8! Thanks to ElvenStar5 for your review.

Unexpected Knights.

Chapter 8

Written by ZL

I crept behind him and pounced on him.

"What the-," but he could not finish as we started fighting.

He punched me on the face and I punched him back angrily.

"Hey, I was just playing; don't need to be so rough!" I shouted blocking a blow that was coming from him.

"Misty!" Lancelot shouted amused.

"Sorry, though you were an enemy," he said apologizing and trying to stand up.

I laughed and looked towards the wagon where Guinevere was but she disappeared.

"What are you doing? Peeping at woman?" I asked looking at him and grinning widely.

"Shut up!" he muttered and started walking towards the other side. I followed.

"I heard you were a healer," Lancelot suddenly said when he was aware of my presence.

"Don't know where you get that from," I said smiling.

"Dagonet told me," he replied turning to face me.

I forced out a cough.

"Look, even if I am, I don't want to be known as a healer okay?" I said directing my eyes away from him.

"Why?" he asked and turned back and walked.

"It's stupid being one. Most are weak and useless, few who are good," I said following close behind.

"I wonder where you get the idea from." Lancelot said. "I have one on my own. She's really good."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I said few are good," I said.

"There you are!"

I turned to see who was speaking. It was my captain, Melanie.

"What?" I asked.

Melanie started to say something but stopped when she spotted Lancelot.

"Ah, come back to me later. When you're free," she said then started to walk away. I followed her leaving Lancelot behind.

"What is it?" I asked in quick whispers once we were out of his hearing.

"Look Misty, about your sister..." she began to say.

"What about her?" I asked hotly; frustrated with all my friends knowing everything about her except me.

"Look, we didn't know she's still alive," Melanie said.

"I know. But what about her that she is so special to our king that that was actually our first quest?" I asked.

"She was supposed to marry the prince," she replied not looking at me.

I stared at her.

"I think I'm going to faint," I said.

"You were supposed to marry the prince though, once we got back," Melanie said still not looking at me.

"I'm really going to faint!" I nearly yelled.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Maybe the blood and souls I wasted really was worth it.

I walked back to where my other companions were and lay on the floor to sleep.

When dawn came, I woke up. The coldness in the air brought me to my senses quickly when I heard some disturbing noises where the other people were.

I rushed there to see Marcus grabbing the boy which Dagonet cared for: Lucan. He placed a knife under the boy's throat and started making threats.

"What the-," I started to say but a sudden arrow came flying and aiming straight at him.

"Who in the world shot that?" I asked aloud turning to see Guinevere and Arthur walking towards us.

She shot another arrow towards another soldier who stumbled when it landed at his feet.

"See your hands are better," Lancelot said appearing.

"What the heck is happening?" asked a blurry eyed Raciel.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," I said looking at her.

"Drop your weapons!" Arthur ordered to the guards they were hesitant but immediately dropped it when Dagonet let out a sudden roar.

Lucan ran to Dagonet and Dagonet hugged him like a father would to his son.

Tristan suddenly appeared from the forest looking satisfied with something.

"How many did you kill?" Borrs asked who was nearby.

"Four," he replied.

I let out a long whistle.

Raciel who was fully awake by now and who was aware of her surroundings started to say, "Four Saxons in the night? Amazing! I won't trade it for my precious sleep though."

The men started to laugh and we woke the others up. It looks like it's going to be a great day after all.

Oh how wrong I was.

ZL's note- Okay, chapter 8 finally completed. The action is coming up in the next chapter so look out for it. What do you think of this? Review please. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

ZL's note- Okay, sorry about the mistake ElvenStar5. Yes, it's supposed to be night not knight. Don't worry I'll correct it. Can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! Turns Red Anyway, so do you think I will kill Dag? Read on to find out!

Unexpected Knights.

Chapter 9

Written by ZL

We rode on till we reached a frozen lake. There, everybody stopped. Ragonet who was behind rode front.

"We can't cross this. It will break," she said staring far ahead.

There was a sudden thudding of drums.

"I don't think we even have a choice," I said sighing; getting down from my horse.

Arthur looked at all the other people then said, "Tell everyone to get out of their wagons and start walking. Spread out too."

We followed his orders. We all knew the Saxons were closing in, we have to move quickly.

Tristan suddenly stopped as the drums grew louder. There was a creek from the ice.

"I can't stand it anymore. Can we just fight?" I asked.

"Me neither. I think I'm going to die faster if I continue to run away," Melanie said stopping and taking off her sack from her horse.

Arthur looked at his men.

"I agree. I don't think I can stand the heat anymore," Gawain said.

"I always wanted to know what these creatures look like," Galahad said getting ready for a big fight.

"I can fight," Alecto said from behind.

"If you die, I must as well die with you," Raciel said coming from his side. "We have no freedom without you boy."

"No," Arthur said shaking his head. "It's too dangerous."

"But-," he tried to say but was cut off by me.

"Raciel's right, if you die, we must as well die. It's stupid this war, just more blood and death. Trust me, its better if you continue living what you're doing now," I said getting ready my knives for action.

Alecto stared at me.

"Don't worry boy, I'm helping them too," Guinevere said appearing.

"This man here is your captain, follow his instructions," Arthur said, his hand on one of the serf's shoulder-Ganis.

The others started walking as they did, the Saxons appear.

I sighed: more killing.

They were a large group, but I doubt they will ever beat us. We were a strong army despite so few.

"There is a large group of lonely man out there," Lancelot said to Guinevere.

"Oh? Don't worry, I won't let them rape you," she retorted smiling a bit while I sniggered.

A few of the Saxons were ordered to fire at us. None were at our reach.

"Borrs, Tristan, prepare to fire," Arthur said.

They fired their arrows and shot few of the Saxons.

"Misty, do the same with your knives and I'll buy you a drink when we get home," Ragonet said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at her and took out three of my knives from my bag which I laid on the floor and threw it at the Saxons.

It hit three of the targets I was aiming for. As I did that, I saw the corner of my eyes that the men were impressed.

"They're coming," Faccacia whispered.

The Saxons began to march towards us.

"Aim on the outside, make sure you push them together," Arthur said.

The rest of them started firing arrows. Man after man began falling as they were pushed together.

I picked up my knives and threw at the nearest. They were all coming in quickly.

"Shit!" I cursed as the ice repeatedly did not break no matter how we push them together.

"The ice, it's not breaking, prepare for combat," Arthur said drawing out his swords.

Suddenly, Dagonet ran forward dropping his sword and drawing his axe.

"What the-," I said shocked by the sudden move but Borrs was already screaming at him.

"Cover him!" Someone shouted though I wasn't sure who.

The Saxons started firing more arrows while we try to block them off for Dagonet. Three arrows were about to land on him when suddenly; Melanie went forward and covered him with her body. The arrows pierced through her body.

"Melanie!" I screamed dropping my knives I was holding and running to her.

She staggered and fell to the ground. Another arrow was shot at her. I grabbed her.

"Run!" I shouted to Dagonet who was socked at the sudden outburst from my captain. He came to his senses and started running. Borrs ran forward and shield us as we began to retreat.

The weight Melanie laid on me was immense. Raciel helped me out once we got near to her.

We carried her out of the danger zone when I saw while I was running the Saxons falling into the icy cold water and struggling helplessly.

We reached the ground and though we knew we were safe, we kept on running; the rest who were covering us were behind.

When we were sure we were safe, and far out of reached, I stopped running and lay my captain on the floor. I found I was tired and that tears were streaming down from my eyes. Raciel's too.

Ragonet who was behind as well caught up and looked at Melanie then at both of us. When she looked at us, she understood.

Our captain was dead. The four arrows which struck her killed her off.

ZL's note- I think I'm really depressed right now. Did you expect it? Review please. Thanks!


End file.
